Sueño de Navidad
by Blackcat2010
Summary: One Shot- LIMA LIGHT. La Navidad se aproxima, la nieve ha cubierto todo Lakewood, Candy y Albert se encuentran en familia disfrutando estas fechas, descubre como.


**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA…**

**Este fic contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… Lima muy light, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se este quejando.**

Esta pequeña historia fue la primera en publicar en el Foro Andrew y posteriormente en el Aquelarre; más no así en escribir sobre Candy y Albert... no sabía como publicar aqui ya que entraba de incognito sin crearme una cuenta y cuando al fín supe como se publicaba, la época de Navidad ya había pasado...

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

La nieve caía copiosamente sobre el vasto territorio de Lakewood, eran días previos a Navidad y en la mansión se podía apreciar los antes verdes jardines cubiertos de blancura; en el interior de la mansión, en el salón principal los pocos integrantes de la familia Ardley decoraban como era tradición por ellos mismos el gran árbol de navidad, incluso la Tía Elroy se encontraba gustosa colocando adornos navideños…. ¿Sería acaso por la noticia de que Annie y Archie al fin esperaban a su primer heredero? No lo sabían, pero estaban todos más que gustosos de que la matriarca se portara incluso más cariñosa con todos, incluyendo a Candice…

La chimenea iluminaba cálidamente la sala y daba un aspecto más intimo y de familia a lo que se sentía en ese momento; la tía Elroy de repente contaba anécdotas divertidas sobre como solían adornar en familia el tradicional árbol en años anteriores y no pudieron evitar sentir un dejo de nostalgia recordando a Anthony y Stear, los cuales generalmente eran los más animosos de niños para colocar el árbol y Stear imaginando nuevas y creativas formas de poner los adornos o incluso una vez que, sin querer quemó el árbol cuando se le ocurrió inventar un ángel que se suponía debía subir y bajar continuamente del árbol impulsado por un pequeño propulsor y un mini motor, pero con lo que no contaba era que al hacer combustión, el árbol con todo y adornos comenzaron a incendiarse ante el terror de unos y risas nerviosas de otros…

-Tía… dijo Albert – me imaginó que después de eso seguro castigó al pobre de Stear en su dormitorio-

-William… la verdad es que aunque lo dudes, dijo la tía, - después del susto y cuando nos dimos cuenta, Stear ya no se encontraba en la sala, sino que había corrido a su dormitorio a esconderse bajo la cama, supongo creyó que le iría muy mal, cuando en realidad yo estaba más preocupada por su integridad y la seguridad de la familia -

Varias risas sonaron en la sala imaginando la cara del pobre chico que en aquel entonces contaba con 9 años…

- Me hubiera gustado haber podido convivir más con todos - dijo Albert con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Candy lo tomó cariñosamente del brazo en apoyo, mientras Archie y Annie lo veían con ternura; la tía Elroy sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero sin perder su aplomo y autocontrol dijo…

- William, sabes que tuve que alejarte de la familia, precisamente por el bienestar de nuestra familia, lamento de verdad que lo hayas pasado mal, pero era mi DEBER cuidarte y cuidar del futuro y buen nombre de los Ardley – y acto seguido agrego – discúlpenme, ya estoy grande para estar haciendo esto, me siento indispuesta- y se retiró a su habitación…

Se hizo un silencio ligeramente incómodo, y Candy para romperlo comenzó a cantar un villancico, Annie de inmediato entendió lo que su amiga intentaba y comenzó a cantar junto a Candy y siguieron adornando el enorme árbol entre risas y cantos….

Pasaron unos minutos más y Annie comenzó a palidecer y a sentirse mareada…

- Annie! , ¿Te sientes bien? Le dijo Archie…. –Ven amor, será mejor que te lleve un momento a nuestra habitación para que descanses... - tío, Candy... les importa?-

-No Archie… respondió Albert – No hay problema, tomate el tiempo que sea necesario – y dejando a Albert y Candy solos…

- Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa Albert, al paso que vamos terminaremos de adornar el árbol para la próxima Navidad…. Jajajajaja-

- Pequeña, ya para la próxima Navidad será muy tarde, además el árbol estará ya seco y he estado pensando que eso de estar cortando árboles para esto ya no me esta gustando, sabes cuanto amo la naturaleza y se me hace muy triste tener que cortar cada año un árbol para sólo verlo morir lentamente; tengo que idear alguna forma de sacarlo, conservarlo vivo y después volver a plantarlo, pero tengo que pensar como podemos hacerlo –

- Tienes razón, y sé que encontrarás la forma adecuada para hacer lo que piensas, no por nada eres la cabeza de los Ardley y uno de los mejores hombres de negocios del país – Candy lo dijo verdaderamente con todo el corazón y orgullo que sentía por su amigo… su amigo? Sintió de repente como terminando de decir lo anterior sus mejillas se sentían muy calientes y se dio inmediatamente la vuelta para buscar el siguiente adorno que colocaría en el árbol, el hecho no paso desapercibido por Albert…

- Porque reaccionó así- Pensó… pero lejos de ignorar el hecho sintió una gran alegría el ver como su pequeña se había enrojecido…

- Albert… ya no alcanzamos la parte más alta del árbol, será mejor que vayamos por una escalera –

- Pequeña… lo siento, no podemos salir a buscarla…

…las escaleras están guardadas en la caballeriza y en este momento esta nevando con más intensidad, y tampoco puedo obligar a los empleados a salir a buscarlas… será mejor dejarlo así y terminar mañana –

-¿Mañana?... respondió Candy con voz desilusionada… - Albert, es mejor terminarlo ahorita, ya nos falta muy poco y así sirve que les damos la sorpresa a la tía y los demás que ya quedó – y viendo hacia su izquierda vio una pequeña mesa lateral le dijo…

-¡Ya se!, soy pequeña y no peso mucho, si me puedes ayudar a subir esa mesa y detenerme e irme pasando los adornos que faltan, podemos terminar de adornarlo tu y yo… ¿como ves?-

- ¡Candy!, pero es muy arriesgado… no puedo permitir que subas a esa mesa, mejor me subo yo-

- Albert, no seas aguafiestas… además si tu te subes no creo que aguante tu peso-

- ¿Qué insinúas pequeña?...

-jajajajajaja, lo siento Albert, no insinuó nada, simplemente tú eres más grande y por ende más pesado, además ya falta poco para terminar de adornar y tú me vas a cuidar, no me va a pasar nada-

Dicho lo anterior Candy quitó el jarrón que se encontraba en esa mesita y con la mirada le hizo indicación a Albert que la subiera a la mesa; Albert así lo hizo quedando ahora Candy más alta que él y quedando su escote justo a la altura de esos hermosos azules ojos… Albert por supuesto se turbó, pero Candy estaba ajena completamente a lo que le sucedía a su amigo…

- Albert… ALBERT! Oye, te estoy hablando…-

-Lo siento pequeña, ¿Qué me decías?-

-Que me hagas favor de pasarme esos adornos ya casi acabamos, vamos!-

Albert se giró y le fue pasando los adornos mismos que Candy iba acomodando en la parte alta del árbol, pero con cada giro el escote de nuevo se posaba frente al pobre rubio que cada vez sudaba más frío y lo peor es que empezó a sentir cierta incomodidad en su entrepierna…

Al fin, faltaba la estrella… Candy se paró sobre la mesita de puntillas…

- Casi, ya casi… SI!- y en el momento en que volteaba para que Albert la recibiera y la bajara de la mesa perdió el equilibrio y Albert de inmediato la sujetó de las axilas, pero por andar distraído viéndole el escote, él también perdió el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente sobre su espalda y golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza… Candy quedó acostada sobre él viéndose frente a frente…

-¡ Albert, mi amor!…. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- ¿Mi amor?... si Candy, estoy bien…. Auch! Me duele un poco la cabeza-

Candy se puso roja al ver lo que por la preocupación le había dicho a Albert y de inmediato se iba a parar, cuando Albert la sujetó por las muñecas para que no se moviera… se veía tan hermosa, tan seductora… él es un hombre, no un santo y llevaba al menos 15 minutos viendo y perdiéndose en ese escote, que simplemente no pudo contenerse…

…él comenzó a besar de manera lenta y tierna esos labios carnosos y ella al principio se sorprendió – pero que bien besa… Dios!- y le respondió ese beso que poco a poco de ser un beso tierno, comenzó a ser un beso más apasionado… Albert con su lengua comenzó a meterla dentro de la boca de ella y ella de inmediato aceptó la invitación y comenzó un seductor baile entre ambas lenguas; el beso comenzó a ser más demandante, más apasionado…

…él empezó a besar ese cuello largo, delgado... esa piel tan suave, ese aroma que ella emanaba de verdad era embriagador…

-Aaalbert… - ella jadeo su nombre mientras se entregaba a es pasión que ya los consumía mientras con sus pequeñas manos desabotonaba la camisa de su amado y acariciaba ese bien marcado torso masculino…

-Oh, Candy… eres maravillosa, sigue, no pares… ahhhhh- mientras esa boca carnosa comenzaba a besarle y devorarle el pecho…

Mientras ella seguía besando y lamiendo cada parte de ese pecho masculino, Albert bajó el cierre del vestido y acariciaba la espalda de la rubia… Candy sentía como con cada caricia se enviaba una corriente eléctrica muy poderosa a todo su cuerpo, en especial a su parte íntima… Al fin Albert logró bajar ese cierre y comenzó a quitarle el vestido bajándolo por los hombros de Candy mientras los acariciaba y besaba, Candy arqueó en respuesta su espalda quedando el escote del corsé de nuevo justo en la cara de Albert, situación que él no desaprovechó besando el nacimiento de esos voluptuosos senos que se asomaban y tocándolos por encima de la prenda mientras Candy soltó de nuevo un gemido intenso por la nueva caricia.

Candy se sentó sobre el regazo de Albert oprimiendo con su peso el miembro de este y haciendo que él soltara un gemido fuerte ante la presión y el delicioso roce del trasero de su amada sobré él… se incorporó poco a poco sobre sus antebrazos y finalmente quedó sentado aún con Candy sobré él y comenzó a desatar las cintas del corsé quedando ella desnuda completamente ya del torso… el besó, acaricio, succiono esos pezones endurecidos y tan dulces mientras ella gemía ante el placer enorme que sentía y de manera instintiva comenzó a friccionar su pelvis contra el miembro ya muy endurecido de Albert…

-Candy, Candy… ¿Que me haces? No voy a poder contenerme si sigues pequeña… ahhhhgggg-

De repente él sintió como Candy lo agarró de la nuca con suavidad y menciono su nombre…

-Albert, Albert…

.

.

….ALBERT! Por el amor de Dios despierta, ¡no me hagas esto!

-¿Qué… que sucede?- preguntó el rubio consternado, excitado y muy perplejo….

Su vista era ligeramente borrosa, y estaba acostado en el piso, con un cojín bajo su cabeza y una frazada en sus piernas rodeado no sólo de Candy… quien tenía su vestido intacto, sino de Archie, una chica de servicio con las sales en la mano y George que recién acababa de volver.

-Ayyy Albert! – Dijo Candy y de inmediato lo abrazó… -lo siento, fue mi culpa…fui muy imprudente, debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que termináramos otro día y por mi necedad... pudiste… pudiste…- y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

-Gatita, no te culpes…fue un accidente y por fortuna para mi tío sólo quedará en un golpe y el susto – le dijo Archie tratando de consolarla…

-Señor William, ¿Se encuentra bien, la nevada esta terrible y por poco no llego, la señorita Candy nos dijo que lo mejor era no moverlo mientras lo revisaba y recuperaba la conciencia, pero si gusta puedo hacer lo posible por conseguir un médico-

- Si, me siento bien George, gracias, me duele sólo un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien – respondió un desilusionado Albert y al mismo tiempo agradeciendo tener esa frazada sobre las piernas ya que el abultamiento aunque ya no mucho, pero seguía presente…

-Señor, déjenos ayudarlo a levantarse…-

-¡NO!... – todos lo miraron sorprendidos… - no es necesario… no se molesten, ahorita me levanto…-

-Tío, iré a preparar tu cama…-

-Señor dejo los documentos en el despacho y vengo a ayudarlo…-

-Si no se les ofrece nada más, llevo las sales a la cocina y cualquier cosa, por favor avíseme…-

…dejando a Candy y a Albert de nuevo solos….

-Albert, de verdad lo siento mucho… me asustaste mucho y más cuando comenzaste a hacer unos ruidos muy extraños y mencionabas mi nombre…-

-Candy…- el rubio sentía como la cara se le enrojecía- me siento muy apenado por haberte dado ese susto, no se que me pasó y….

- Shhhh… no hables y mejor descansa… me alegro mucho que estés mejor- y diciendo eso le dio un beso, pero en ese momento Albert volteó y se lo dio muy cerca de la comisura de los labios haciendo que ambos sintieran ese chispazo …

…en eso George regresó ayudando a su jefe a levantarse y llevándolo a su cama.

Ya en la soledad de su dormitorio, Albert suspiró mientras veía hacia el techo…. –Candy… fue un sueño hermoso, donde de forma tácita ambos nos demostramos lo mucho que nos amamos y deseamos… si tan sólo no hubiese sido un sueño de navidad, sino una realidad hermosa… si tan sólo tuviera la seguridad que correspondes a lo que siento por ti… y diciendo esto último se durmió sin darse cuenta que una rubia estaba a punto de entrar a su dormitorio y se quedó estática escuchando lo que dijo, mientras su corazón brincaba de felicidad….

FIN

* * *

.

.

Ya se que les debo la continuación de la Chica de los gatos... de verdad lo lamento, tuve a finales de noviembre algunos problemas familiares que me impidieron poder escribir (aun no se pasar y publicar de mi BB los documentos para aca, pero si he estado al pendiente de las historias que algunas de ustedes escriben) y aunque ahorita por el momento dichos problemitas estan en "stand by" ahora lo que me ha consumido tiempo son las fechas decembrinas... ya sólo falta un capítulo para concluir la Chica de los gatos, no les digo cuando lo subo para no quedarles mal y espero el año quentra hacer historias más largas y compartirles un poco de lo que mi loca mente trae sobre mi pareja favorita... en especial sobre mi rubio adorado ALBERT!.!.!

Deseo pasen una excelente Navidad en compañia de todos sus seres queridos y que el próximo año venidero este lleno de cosas positivas para todas ustedes y sus familias...


End file.
